The present invention relates to a device for the display of advertising messages.
Various forms of devices for the display of repetitive advertising messages have been proposed. Thus, for example, devices which may or may not be luminous, in which the messages are placed on the surfaces of prismatic members rotating about a horizontal or vertical axis to expose the various surfaces and thus the various messages to view in succession, are known.
Devices in which advertising messages are placed on a flexible backing such as an endless film or sheet on supporting and return rollers are also known. One of the rollers is then driven to move the flexible backing always in the same direction and repeatedly advance the messages to at least one window for display.
The above-mentioned devices can, however, only carry a limited number of messages compatible with the number of faces on the prism member in the first case and the length of the endless flexible backing in the latter case, which for structural and dimensional reasons cannot exceed specific dimensions.
The present invention relates to a device for the repeated display of advertising messages and its object is to provide a device which can include an unlimited number of messages within a body of relatively small dimensions with an advantageous reduction in advertising costs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a luminous device for advertising messages which is of simple design and construction and can easily be installed in any place or environment, with the possibility of providing it with the most convenient shape and dimensions in any case.
According to the present invention, there is provided a device for the display of advertising messages comprising a box body having a transparent screen at the front which is illuminated form the rear, in which at least two rotation rollers are mounted with the said body, which rollers alternately wind and unwind a flexible member bearing advertising messages which can be positioned and seen on the front screen, and in which each of the said rollers is driven by a transmission in such a way that where one roller winds the flexible member the other roller idles to unwind the said member.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects obtained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.